Severus, mon Amour
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Suite au combat final, Harry est entrain de succomber à ses blessures. Mais ce n'est pas de l'avis de notre cher professeur de potion, qui compte bien y remédier. Vampire!Severus, Calice!Harry. Lemon Slash
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, qui cette fois est un Snarry ! En espérant que ça va vous plaire.

Titre : Severus, mon Amour

Paring : Severus Snape et Harry Potter ! Un bon p'tit Snarry pour vous ;)

Rating M pour vos beaux yeux !

Etat de la fic : fini ! Donc je publierai régulièrement pour pas vous faire trop attendre ^^

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et tous l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

La guerre était finie, mais j'avais tué. Allongé dans le sang de mon ennemi, feu Voldemort, je perdais le mien, m'emmenant au seuil d'un soupir mortel. Je n'espérais plus rien. Mon corps avait souffert plus que de raison de ses _doloris_, de notre combat à l'épée, de ses tortures que j'avais réussi à briser par l'a_dava kedevra_.

Neville avait combattu Bellatrix Lestrange. Du peu que j'avais pu voir, alors que moi-même j'affrontais des Mangemorts pour atteindre le Lord Noir, cela n'avait pas été simple pour lui. Il saignait abondamment au niveau de son arcade droite. Un balafre barré son œil droit, finissant dans le creux de sa joue. Il devrait certainement la gardait à vie, mais j'espérais qu'il ne perde pas sa vue. J'étais fier de lui, comme des autres. Il prenait au fur et à mesure le dessus sur cette folle sanguinaire. Lorsque je me concentrai à nouveau sur mes adversaires je sus qu'il avait réussit à la vaincre. Draco Malfoy était mort de la main de Ron. Quoique l'on dise Malfoy et Ron se vouait une haine plus grande que celle que j'entretenais avec lui. Malfoy n'était pas ma foutu Némésis. Elle était celle de Ron Weasley, mon frère de cœur. Je savais Hermione et Ginny, mes deux petites sœurs adoptives, à l'abri auprès de Pomphresh à soigner tous les blesser.

Severus Rogue, qui avait bien changé, avait combattu Malfoy senior et s'était interposé entre moi et Face de Serpent, me donnant la chance de l'anéantir. Mais il était mort avec ce sacrifice. Lui qui était devenu si différent de ce qu'il avait été. Son nez cassé avait reprit sa forme initiale, n'étant plus cabossé. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus huileux, mais semblaient maintenant être de la soie sombre. Sa peau n'était plus blanchâtre mais diaphane. Il était magnifique. Il avait changé au début de cette année, passant de « Battard de chauve-souris graisseux » à « Battard de Sexy Snape » au fil des mois. Bien sûr que je le détestais… Mais mon dieu il était devenu tellement sexy en un été ! Je me doutais que j'étais gay après ma désastreuse expérience avec Cho Chang, et mon manque de désir pour Ginny. Mais le fait de désirer mon professeur de potion était assez... inattendu. Cela m'avait déconcerté au plus haut point. Mais cela m'avait fait réfléchir sur sa présence au sein de l'Ordre. Sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aider Et bien qu'il soit un foutu salop, il voyait en moi Harry et non le Sauveur. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'avec lui rien ne changeait. Nos joutes verbales, sa haine à mon égard. Cela restait immuable. Cela était mon ancre m'empêchant de perdre pieds durant les derniers mois de la guerre.

Je ne savais pas d'où lui venaient ces changements physiques. J'aurais voulu mieux le connaitre. Passer à travers les préjugés qu'il avait à mon encontre. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour le découvrir. Il était mort. Et moi j'en avais fini. Il n'était plus nécessaire que je respire. J'avais accompli ce pourquoi j'étais né.

Plus personne n'avait besoin de moi. Ron et Hermione construiraient leur couple et se soutiendraient. Mon corps alanguit, souffrait, perdait son liquide vermeille et son esprit. A nouveau, mes pensées retournaient vers Severus. On ne comprend l'importance d'une personne que lorsque l'on perd celle-ci. Severus n'était pas seulement mon professeur de potion ou mon protecteur, il était l'homme que j'aime, qui m'avais fait vivre autant qu'il m'avait rongé de solitude, de son absence, de ses bras. Sans lui, sans celui qui m'avait retenu d'abandonner, qui m'avait soutenu avec son regard sans pitié, son caractère fort, autoritaire, et pourtant prévenant, je n'étais bon qu'au néant. Cet homme si particulier, si froid, si mystérieux, si sombre, si parfait à mes yeux, avait disparu à jamais. Et tel un idiot je m'apercevais de mes sentiments que maintenant, alors qu'il était mort et que j'allais le rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Au final ce n'est sûrement pas une mauvaise chose.

Mes yeux clos, fermés sous la douleur affluant ne se souciaient plus de ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je tombais dans la folie, entendant la voix de mon Amour m'appelant. Mon sang me couvrant de son manteau sombre, me protégeant du regard des gens, ayant combattu à mes cotés, criant la victoire, la liberté. Je n'entendais plus que la voix de celui qui m'avait poussé à me battre, à LE battre ces derniers mois, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur qui s'éteignait. Dommage, cet amour ne sera jamais dévoilé à la personne concerné.

Pourquoi la mort faisait-il si mal ? Je sentais mon corps qui n'était que douleur, être soulevé et porté contre un corps froid. Bien que ce corps fût glacé, mon âme se réchauffait en sa présence. Par l'appel de mon nom, je daignai d'ouvrir mes yeux émeraudes, pour plonger dans deux lacs rouges. Bien que je souffrais, mes os cassés, mes plaies saignant encore, j'étais au paradis. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ces yeux rouges étaient accompagnés de l'odeur de Severus. Etait-on ensemble en Enfer pour que la souffrance soit tant présente ? Qu'importe. La souffrance éternelle je peux m'en accommoder si ses bras ne quittent jamais mon corps. Pourtant, ses yeux noirs, que j'aimais tant, étaient rouges. Déstabilisant. Pas désagréable non. Mais vraiment troublant. Ils n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques. Je m'y ferais. Où du moins je m'y serai fait.

Tout est confus.

J'étais contre son corps glacé, contre celui que j'aimais dans un silence anonyme, de mon cher professeur de potion : Severus Snape. La fièvre de la mort semblait vouloir me faire un dernier cadeau avant de rendre mon souffle : un songe d'une douceur sans précédent. Je devrais penser à remercier la Faucheuse pour cela. Je vis mon sombre professeur ouvrir la bouche et écouta sa voix grave, me parler :

« Potter, je sais que vous m'entendez. Écoutez-moi. Si je ne fais rien, vous allez mourir. Votre corps est dans un état déplorable et vous avez perdu trop de sang. Je sais, je suis égoïste mais je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je vais faire de vous mon calice. Nous verrons à votre réveil ce que cela engage… Pardonnez-moi. »

Il n'avait pas perdu sa foutu manière de m'appeler Potter. Ni son vouvoiement. Ce que je détestais mon nom entre ses lèvres. Il ne voyait que mon père. Il me détestait en souvenir de celui-ci. Mais je ne voulais plus être Potter, juste Harry. Surtout à ses yeux. Mais j'aime sa proximité. Pourtant ces mots... Il semblait si inquiet, tellement concerné par mon état… Cela semblait le rendre plus accessible, plus humain. Cela faisait battre mon cœur. Quelques battement de plus avant de mourir heureux et souffrant. Je faisais un beau martyre, songeais-je cyniquement.

Oh mais qu'avait il dit ? Calice ? Cela me rappelait ce que nous avions étudié en classe de DCFM, il y a quelques mois... Hermione m'avait donné un résumé d'un énième livre qu'elle avait lu sur les vampires pour que je n'aie pas besoin de lire le livre qu'on nous avait obligés de parcourir. Le mot _Calice_ y était abordé il me semble. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, faisant défiler de mémoire les quelques lignes manuscrits de l'écriture élégante de ma meilleure amie.

_« __Vampire__ :_

_Être mort-vivant qui, suivant les cultures et selon la superstition populaire, se nourrit du sang des vivants afin d'en tirer une force vital et de régénérer son sang, pour redevenir à peu de chose près un humain. La légende du vampire puise ses origines dans des traditions mythologiques anciennes et diverses, et se retrouve dans toutes sortes de légendes à travers le monde._

_Ces caractéristiques sont la peau diaphane, quasiment translucides, des canines protubérantes lorsque la soif se fait ressentir, ainsi que des yeux rouge. Cependant grâce à des glamours ils peuvent cacher leur apparence en s'enlaidissant ou en dissimulant les caractéristiques premières des vampires. Ils possèdent un grand charisme et une prestance indéniable. Généralement grand, à la musculature puissante, ils sont sanguinaires lorsque la faim les tenaille._

_Une seule personne peu rendre un vampire calme, mettant l'animal en arrière plan : leur âme-sœur, aussi nommé Calice. De C__alix, en latin, un calice est un nom désignant une coupe, sans hanses. Le calice est le vase sacré qui, lors du sacrifice de la messe, reçoit le vin destiné à devenir le sang du Christ. Comme la patène à laquelle il est assorti, il est de matière précieuse ou noble. Il doit n'être affecté qu'à un usage liturgique. Calice et patène deviennent des vases sacrés par la bénédiction qui leur est donnée par le prêtre, autant que possible au cours d'une messe : ils sont consacrés par le corps et le sang du Christ._

_Ce mot à été ensuite attribué aux âmes-sœurs des vampires, leur apportant amour, soumission, sexe et sang. En effet leur sang se régénère beaucoup plus rapidement que les vivants afin de pouvoir satisfaire le mort-vivant... »_

Je sais donc ce que cela engage. Je voulais lui montrer ma joie de pouvoir être à ses cotés, d'être son compagnon. Mais je ne pouvais pas articuler un mot. Je penchai ma tête, lui donnant accès à ma gorge dénudée. Geste silencieux de mon accord. Je sentis ses canines percer ma peau, puis je sombrai, à nouveau, dans l'inconscience.

Un aller pour l'enfer ou pour le paradis ?

* * *

Avez vous aimez ? Laissez moi votre avis ! ^^ Tout review constructif pourra me faire progresser.

Bisous ! ^^


	2. Réveil

**Titre** : Severus, mon Amour

**Paring** : Severus Snape et Harry Potter ! Un bon p'tit Snarry pour vous ;)

**Rating M** pour vos beaux yeux !

**Etat de la fic** : fini ! Donc je publierai régulièrement pour pas vous faire trop attendre ^^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et tous l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai été heureuse de lire vos reviews donc ça méritent bien que je prenne un peu de temps pour vous répondre ;)

**Blue** : En effet je fais beaucoup de fautes. C'est mon plus gros défauts (parmis tant d'autres ^^). Il faut m'en excuser mais il y en aura surement d'autre tout au long de mes publications. J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite... =)

**stormtrooper2** : J'adore moi aussi ce type de fiction ! J'ai hésiter à en écrire une car ceux que j'ai lu était vraiment bien écrites ! Mais du coup je me suis tout de même lancé ;) Par contre ma fiction sera centré que sur Severus et Harry... =)

**brigitte26 **: Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le début. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un Happy End ! Drame était peut-être un peu fort comme catégorie. Grâce à toi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux changé. C'est juste qu'Harry va passer des moments parfois difficile. Mais rien d'insurmontable !

**poutchoupoune** : ton commentaire ma fait chaud au coeur. Tous les avis sont bon à prendre donc n'hésite pas à continuer de me donner le tien. Je sais que j'ai tendance à "bacler" mes histoires... Je crois que cette fois ci ce n'est pas trop le cas mais bon... Je l'ai au moins finit donc ça ne sera pas une fiction abandonné ^^

**SxN** : Merci ! Tu verras la suite devrait te plaire dans ce cas ;)

**Demlone** : C'est ton commentaire qui m'a fait le plus rire ! Met moi en comme ça à chaque chapitre et j'épancherai ta soif ;)

**** : Oui c'est un de mes couples préférés donc il fallait au moins que je fasse une histoire avec eux. Je vais enlever le terme "drame" car je me suis rendu compte que c'était un peu exagéré. Mais les pensées d'Harry ne seront pas toujours tout rose. Je te laisse apprécier la suite =)

**TeZuKa J** : C'est un choix =) J'espère que mon histoire te plaira tout de même...

**Dauphine18x27** : Lirais-tu dans mon esprit ? xD

**Olivia Severus** : Et bien voilà la suite ! Tu pourras comme ça me donner ton avis ^^

**serenity444** et **Isre** : Merci ! Voici la suite comme demandé =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1) Réveil**

Je me réveillais doucement de la torpeur. J'avais fait un rêve bien étrange. Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde, mort sous ma volonté. J'avais découvert un amour insoupçonné pour le terrible et sexy Severus Snape. Mon bien aimé professeur de potion était un vampire. Oh et sans oublier qu'il m'avait fait calice. Son calice.

Mon esprit semblait en faire qu'à sa tête, me plongeant dans une ambiguïté de chimères et de complaisances, de songes et d'amour, d'utopies et d'illusions.

Cependant, je sentais mon corps endolori se raviver et une douleur lancinante s'en propager. Je plongeais dans les méandres de douleurs, de souffrances où mon nom était une ombre de souvenir lointain, rejeté par ma chair meurtrie. Je ne pouvais le supporter. Ce rêve que je pensais imaginer était le marbre de la réalité se rappelant à mes souvenirs, traîtresse d'un corps inemployable. Mon corps s'était fait le tombeau d'un passé achevé tandis que mon âme voulait s'éteindre. Tout était fini. J'avais accompli l'imaginable. Un assassin. Le sang sur mes mains me faisait assassin. Mon esprit se réveillait dans mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs de cette année, où j'avais apprit inconsciemment à aimer cet être que tant arborait. Mon cher professeur de potions.

Ne pouvant endurer la pression qui reposait sur mes épaules, mon esprit dépérissait. J'avais perdu l'envie de rire, de m'amuser. Je m'étais refermé sur moi même. Le goût des aliments me semblait fade, alors je mangeais peu. Je perdais de mon entrain, de ma vie.

On aurait put croire que mes meilleurs amis ou ma famille de substitution, les Weasley, auraient put le remarquer. Mais non. J'étais seul. Et je voulais le demeurer. Quelques jours avant ma dépression, je m'étais rendu compte qu'une fois de plus je n'étais pas comme les autres. Qu'une fois de plus je ne pouvais pas être normal. Que j'étais un monstre. Que personne ne pourrait m'aimer. Qui voudrait l'attention d'un homme en aimant un autre ? Un homme ne désirant pas les femmes.

Plus je m'enfermais dans un cocon néfaste, plus le professeur Snape fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il me regardait. Mais je l'ignorais, comme j'ignorais le reste du monde.

Durant les vacances de Pâques, l'homme des cachots, m'avait emmené dans une pièce à l'étage du Square Grimaud. Trop faible, je ne pris pas la peine de me débattre. Cet homme froid et sarcastique referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla avec un puissant sort de magie noir et se retourna vers moi. En quelques enjambées il parcourut la distance qui nous séparé et me gifla. La joue en feu, les larmes aux bords des yeux, il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer et m'avait prit dans ses bras, mon oreille reposant contre sa poitrine. « Maintenant Potter vous allez m'écouter. Vous vous reprendrez en main ou je vous tus moi-même, facilitant le travail au Lord Noir. Vu ? Ne croyez pas que je ne vois rien, m'avait-il grondait au creux de l'oreille ». Puis il était repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, dans un bruissement de cape. Toujours avec cette même élégance sombre, faisant parcourir un frisson sur mon échine.

Depuis ce jour, étrangement, j'entretenais des sentiments forts qui n'auraient pas dus exister entre deux hommes. Des sentiments pour un homme désormais mort.

À ces souvenirs, mon cœur se serra, mes pensées chavirèrent. Plus qu'une phrase résonnait en mon sein : Tuez-moi.

Tuez-moi, je vous en prie.

J'entendis une porte claquer contre le mur et une main froide se faufiler dans mes cheveux très certainement désordonnés, comme à leur habitude.

« Hors de question que tu meurs Potter, me dis la voix grave de Severus. Tu respires. Tu es vivant. Tu le resteras, sois en sûr. Ouvre tes yeux émeraude. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Et non tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien moi. »

J'entrouvris mes paupières, la lumière m'aveuglant. Je refermai aussitôt mes paupières. J'avais déjà mal à tout mon corps, alors autant que j'épargne mes iris. J'entendis un grognement et mon professeur retira sa main de mes mèches brunes. Je voulu soupirer de déception mais je doute que mon corps puisse supporter ce soupir dans ma douleur. Alors je ne fis rien. J'ai du le faire fuir. Qui ne fuirait pas un monstre tel que moi ? Me demandais-je amer. J'entendais à nouveau un grondement. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce. Puis j'entendais le froissement d'un tissu et les anneaux des rideaux glisser le long de la fenêtre pour mettre ma chambre dans l'obscurité. Une fois cela fait je tentai à nouveau d'ouvrir mes yeux. Une fois que je me fus accoutumé à la luminosité de la pièce, bien moindres comparer aux minutes précédentes, je pus voir mon exécrable professeur qui était revenu prêt de moi, assis dans un fauteuil, collé contre mon lit.

Ma première pensée lorsque je soulevai mes paupières aurait dut être pour Severus, mais cela ne fut étrangement pas le cas. Un fait me surprit, me faisant louper un battement de cœur. C'était incroyable ! Bien que je n'aie pas mes lunettes, j'y voyais distinctement. Ma vue était totalement rétablie. Sûrement dus à mon nouveau statut de calice.

Ce mot qui allait changer ma vie résonnait dans mon esprit en une litanie incessante, faisant naître des doutes. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Severus ne voudrait jamais de moi. Mon corps décharné ne présentait certainement aucun attrait. Et j'étais tellement chétif. Sans oublier : un foutu Griffondor répondant au nom de son pire ennemi d'enfance. Potter. Ce qui m'avait rendu célèbre hantait mon esprit et m'avait empêché de grandir correctement. J'étais resté petit, mince, certainement de trop malheureusement. Severus ne me désirerait jamais. Et j'avais tant de sang sur mes mains. Le sang de Mangemorts, le sang de Voldemort. Je n'étais qu'un stupide meurtrier employé par la société magique. Une fois hors de danger, une fois que je serais rétabli, il m'abandonnerait.

La panique commençait à ronger mes pensées, sournois venin se distillant dans mes réflexions, me menant à ma perte. J'aurais dus mourir. Mais quel fou de m'avoir prit pour Calice ! Je voulais mourir. Je veux mourir. Qu'on me foute la paix. J'ai accompli ce qu'on attendait de moi. Personne n'a désormais besoin de Sauveur. Et encore moins d'Harry. De juste moi, l'adolescent devenu homme.

Un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et une main froide se posa sur mon front, apaisant mon inquiétude.

« Potter, gronda le vampire, j'ignore ce qui ne vas pas dans ton esprit, mais tu vas te calmer ou tu vas me faire pleurer. Et tu peux être sûr que tu ne veux pas voir ça. »

Je voulais parler, lui répondre. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, tel une traîné de feu sur mon visage meurtrie. Il m'avait de nouveau appelé Potter. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger et ma gorge était sèche. Je devais me désaltérer. Une fois encore mon _compagnon_ devinait ce dont j'avais besoin et m'apportait un verre d'eau. J'aimais l'appeler ainsi dans mon esprit, puisque je ne serais jamais autorisé à le faire à voix haute. Mon compagnon, mon vampire, mon Severus, mon Amour. Tous ces mots qui resteront bloqué dans ma gorge et mes pensées. Comprenant que je ne pourrais pas boire par moi même, il s'assit sur mon lit, me faisant grimacer de douleur, et me redressa légèrement. Il posa sur mes lèvres le bord du verre et laissa le liquide couler doucement au sein de ma bouche, tout en malaxant ma gorge de ses doigts pour m'aider à déglutir. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour que je ne m'étouffe pas. Rien que le fais de laisser ce liquide frais parcourir ma gorge était insupportable. Mon corps devait réellement être déplorable. À quoi en suis-je réduit ? Dans un soupir, Severus me reposa correctement sur le lit et s'approcha un peu plus prêt de mon corps, prenant soins de ne pas toucher à mes blessures. Il posa de nouveau sa main froide dans mes cheveux désordonnés qu'il démêlait patiemment de ses longs doigts fins, saisissant tendrement mes mèches emmêlées. Un sentiment de bien être se faisait en moi. Il fallait que je lui pose mes questions mais je ne voulais pas le déranger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse ces gestes tendres à mon égard.

« Je sens que tu veux parler Potter, mais tu ne pourras pas avant un ou deux jours. Tu as plusieurs coupures le long de ta gorge. Tes cordes vocales n'ont pas été touchées. Tu as beaucoup de chances d'une certaines façon. Je sais que tu as des questions à me poser, mais tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience. Rendors-toi. Je reste à tes côtés, me dit-il de sa voix calme, posé, chaude. »

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de froideur, d'ironie lorsqu'il me parlait. Il était doux, gentil. Il me tutoyait. Je pourrais rapidement me faire à ce Severus. Je levai mes yeux vers les siens et vit qu'ils étaient rouges. Plus rouges que dans mes souvenirs. Il devait avoir vraiment soif. J'essayais de pencher ma tête pour dévoiler ma gorge comme je l'avais fait après la bataille finale, mais cela me fut impossible. J'avais si mal.

« Potter je ne compte pas boire ce soir. Tu es trop faible. Oui j'ai faim. Cela fait une semaine que je me nourris d'ersatz, et puisque je t'ai fait calice, mon calice, se n'est pas très nourrissant. Mais ça me tient en vie. Tu n'as plus de brûlures, mais tes os ne sont pas encore réparés et tu as toujours de nombreuses plaies fait pas la magie noire. Je ne peux pas les soignées aussi vite que tes brûlure puisqu'elles ne sont pas naturelles. Désolé. Elles seront longues à disparaître, m'expliqua-t-il contrit. Mais dans deux semaines tu n'auras plus rien. Hormis une ou deux cicatrices. »

Je grimaçais de douleur et de colère. Je ne suis pas faible ! Enfin si mais... c'était assez désagréable à avouer. Depuis six ans je tiens tête à Face de Serpent et là je suis aussi faible qu'un chaton. C'est extrêmement agaçant et me met dans une situation délicate. Après tout je suis à la merci du Roi des Serpentard. Mais sa façon de me parler, me donnait la certitude qu'il ne profitera pas, ou peu, de mon état. Et puis, comme si ma foutu cicatrice sur le front ne me suffisait pas, il fallait que j'en ai quelques unes de plus ! Replongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je fronçai les sourcils et retentai de pencher ma tête, mais un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres closes.

« Potter ! Ça suffit. Cessez de vous faire du mal. J'ai dit que je ne boirais pas ce soir. Vous êtes trop faible. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et bien que vous ayez récupéré tout votre sang, je risque de vous blesser. Il en est hors de question ! »

Génial. Non seulement je me fais engueuler comme un gosse et en plus il est repassé au vouvoiement. Je crois que je l'ai énervé. Il est en colère et c'est à nouveau de ma faute. Je ne fais vraiment pas les choses bien avec lui. Mais il a tellement soif. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dut insister. Je suis idiot.

« Potter ne vous fustigez pas comme ça. C'est agaçant. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que vous pensez au mieux lorsque vous m'inciter à boire. Je vous promets que demain, si vous le souhaitez encore, je vous mordrais. Maintenant dormez, m'ordonna-t-il calmement. »

J'aurais dut me rebeller à son autoritarisme, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Alors je fermais les yeux et me laisser emporter dans le monde de Morphée.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, l'esprit dans un champ de coton. Je sentais ma bouche sèche, et au delà de mes douleurs musculaires et de peau, mon ventre me tiraillait dans une ambiguïté de dégoût de la vie, de moi et de faim inassouvi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas eu un bon repas. Madame Pomfresh me donnait des potions dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom afin de me « sustenter » et de me « fortifier » comme elle-même me le disait. Certes c'était efficace. Mais je savais que mon corps réclamait des aliments solides nécessaires à un homme de mon âge en convalescence.

Bien que je n'ose ouvrir les yeux, je me souvenais de tout ce qui était survenu les jours précédents. La guerre, mes meurtres, ma condition de calice et ma conversation avec Severus. Je faisais un bien mauvais calice. Non seulement mon vampire me détestait au point de ne pas vouloir boire à mon corps, mais j'avais tenté de lui tenir tête. Mon instinct de calice me disait de ne pas me rebellait hier soir contre Severus, mais je n'étais pas un foutu Poufsouffle ! Je suis un Griffondor ! Harry Potter ! Quelle connerie... Non seulement j'avais perdu la chance de me rapprocher de Severus, mais aussi celle de créer un lien calicier avec lui. Je m'en voulais tant ! Je suis un idiot, et un meurtrier à mes temps perdu. Cela est affligeant. Mais quel imbécile de m'avoir fait calice ! Ne pouvait-il me laisser en paix ?! Me laisser mourir ?!

De mon oreille droite, j'entendis un soupir exaspéré. Sûrement Lui, qui devait regretter de m'avoir durant l'éternité à ses côtés. Je ne peux lui reprocher. Dès que je serais sorti de cette chambre privée, en annexe de l'infirmerie, j'irais voir Hermione pour qu'elle trouve un moyen de rompre le lien...

« Jamais ! S'exclama Severus. Vous m'entendez ? Si vous faites ça je mourrais ! Et vous par la même occasion. Ça serait assez regrettable vu le temps que j'ai passé à vous protéger. Désormais ouvrez les yeux et buvez ce thé, pour que nous puissions discuter par la suite. »

À mon tour de soupirer. Cette façon de deviner, de ressentir tous ce que je pense était plutôt agaçant. Et ce vouvoiement me blesse tout autant que la veille, mais je ne lui dirais rien. À quoi bon ? Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser. Il en profiterait pour me faire des remarques cyniques ou se moquer de moi. Je m'en passerai. Il veut que l'on discute ? Oui hier aussi je le souhaitais. Mais je ne m'en sens plus tellement le courage. C'est pourquoi je préfère garder mes paupières closes. Advienne que pourra.

Je le sens s'asseoir comme la veille près de moi et passer une main dans mes cheveux. Quoique j'en dise, j'adore ça. Cela m'apaise. Il me parait moins inaccessible. Plus humain. Ce qui est assez ironique en considération de son statut de mort. Je sens son autre main saisir une des miennes et la serrer délicatement mais fermement. Nos doigts se lient naturellement. J'aimerai rester comme ça à jamais. Mais je doute que Dieu, ou quiconque régissant nos vies de mortelles et de créatures magiques puisse me le permettre.

Il m'ordonna à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Et bien que je ne le veuille toujours pas, mon instinct s'occupe de me contredire en lui obéissant. Je me demande si ça sera toujours comme ça entre nous. Lui me donnant des ordres. Moi obéissant. Pas de sentiments. Pas de familiarité que je cherche auprès de lui. Je vois ses yeux aussi rouges qu'hier. Mais je ne dis rien. Il me redresse et approche mes lèvres de la tasse où une fumée aux effluves de cannelles s'échappe. Je le laisse me faire boire son thé et me reposer sur mon unique coussin. Mais il reste auprès de moi.

Je sens ma gorge s'apaiser. Je sais que je suis capable physiquement de parler aujourd'hui. Et je sens que mon corps se rétabli. Il est moins intolérable… en tout cas c'est mieux que les_ doloris_ de Voldemort, si cela peut souffrir de comparaison. J'ai le courage de lever ma main, voulant frôler sa joue mais dès que je rencontre son regard, ce courage tant réputer Griffondorien s'enfuit de mon être et me fait reposer cette main fautive le long de mon corps dans un soupir s'échappant de mes lèvres.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils mais il ne dit rien. Nous passons quelques minutes à nous regarder dans les yeux, aucun de nous ne voulant baisser les yeux. Aucune once de défit, seulement l'amour. Tout du moins pour ma part. Je ne sais ce qui le retient lui de fuir mes orbes émeraude... Peut-être une question d'habitude. Cela nous arrivait souvent de nous affronter du regard, au lieu des mots. Après quelques instants, minutes ou heures je ne sais pas vraiment, il se décide à prendre la parole de sa voix grave ensorcelante.

« Potter, il va falloir que nous ayons une conversation. Elle aurait dus avoir lieu avant ta transformation en calice, en _mon calice_, dit-il d'un ton qui semblait possessif, mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le temps jouait en notre défaveur.

Oui je le sais professeur, lui répondais-je docilement.

Pas de professeur, vous êtes mon calice. Vous m'appellerez Severus. Et si cela est trop dur pour vous Potter, si votre haine en mon encontre vous écorche les lèvres alors appelez moi Monsieur. »

Je sentais mon sang ne faire qu'un tour dans mes veines. Comment osez-t-il ?! Ma haine ?! Damn ! Il n'y avait que lui qui entretenait cette foutu haine ! Mon Dieu, ce qu'il m'agace ! Il parle d'un ton si froid, si indifférent... pourtant il me semblait entendre une... satisfaction, une possessivité lorsqu'il prononce « mon calice ». Hallucination ? J'entendais peut-être seulement ce que j'espérais. Qu'importe ! Il m'a voulu comme calice ?! Alors il va comprendre où il a mit les pieds et pas plus tard que maintenant !

« Potter calmez-vous ! Je sens votre colère jusqu'à moi. C'est relativement ag-

Agaçant ? Le coupais-je d'une voix éraillé d'avoir si peu parler ces derniers jours. C'est ce que vous comptiez dire ? Ne vous foutez pas de moi _Severus_ !

Vocabulaire Potter !

Je vous en foutrais moi du vocabulaire ! Vous m'avez voulu comme calice alors c'est l'heure d'assumer. Je vais mettre les choses au clair. Vous êtes mon vampire alors vous allez bien retenir ce que j'ai à vous dire. Tout d'abord il est hors de question que vous continuez à m'appeler Potter. Putain Snape je ne suis pas mon père ! Et le tutoiement sera de rigueur envers moi. Vous êtes mon aîné et nous allons avoir des relations intimes ! J'ai pas mal lu de livres sur les vampires. Il est hors de question que vous continuez à me vouvoyer alors que nous allons devenir... proches.

Vous voulez dire amant Monsieur Potter ? Me questionna le professeur de potion avec un sourire narquois.

Je... Oui bien sur ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi c'est très déplacé ! Et « Tu veux dire » pas « Vous voulez dire ». Ce n'est pas discutable. Et bon dieu, j'ai un prénom alors utilisez le ! Ha-rry, ce n'est pas difficile à prononcer. Il y a seulement deux syllabes.

Bien... _Harry_. J'espère que vous... tu te souviendras que je m'appelle Severus. Et bien qu'il y a trois syllabes, si je puis me permettre de reprendre ton expression, tu devras t'en sortir aisément. Ou tout de moins mieux qu'en potion, je l'espère. »

Je m'apprêtais à nouveau à m'énerver quand je saisis la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de moqueries ou de méchancetés. Seulement de l'humour. Certes un humour toujours Snapien, mais j'aimais cela. Alors je lui rendis un sourire heureux pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« Bien sur Severus. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ces points, j'ai sommeille.

Alors repose-toi gamin. Je reste à tes côtés, m'affirma-t-il d'une voix douce, affectueuse.

Non. Avant tu tiens ta promesse d'hier soir.

Quelle promesse ? Me demanda-t-il.

Mors-moi.

Harry...

S'il te plaît, Severus, le suppliais-je. »

J'avais besoin qu'il me morde, qu'il s'abreuve, qu'il ait besoin de moi, de mon sang. Je voulais me sentir calice. Les explications qu'il me devait de la fin de la guerre, de pourquoi il m'avait fait calice viendront plus tard.

Il regarda longuement mon corps abîmé, me faisant parcourir des frissons d'appréhension à travers ma chair douloureuse. D'un soupir, il finit par prendre mon poignet droit, qui semblait être guérit. Il me regarda à nouveau comme s'il voulait être sûr que je le voulais réellement. Voyant que je ne cédais pas, il passa sa langue sur mon poignet, faisant accentuer mes frissons non seulement d'anticipation mais de délices. Puis il finit par enfoncer ses crocs dans ma veine.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut. Un frisson de plaisir. Uniquement de plaisir. Si mon corps n'était pas si douloureux, il aurait réagi sous les sensations exquises que mon vampire me donnait. Car oui désormais il était MON vampire, comme j'étais SON calice. Il était mien comme j'étais sien. Il s'arrêta trop tôt à mon goût. Il léchait une dernière fois ma nouvelle plaie, que je ne regrettais en aucun cas, et reposait mon poignet sur le lit. Je me sentais apaisé. Dorénavant, tout allait pour le mieux. Il était à mes côtés. Lorsque je sentais sa main à nouveau dans mes mèches sombres désordonnées, je m'abandonnai aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous la suite ?

Laissez moi vos avis avec une jolie petite reviews ;)


	3. Soins et badineries

**Titre** : Severus, mon Amour

**Paring** : Severus Snape et Harry Potter ! Un bon p'tit Snarry pour vous ;)

**Rating M** pour vos beaux yeux !

**Etat de la fic** : fini ! Donc je publierai régulièrement pour pas vous faire trop attendre ^^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et tous l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai décidé de mettre tout de suite le deuxième chapitre puisque j'ai été longue à poster la suite du Prologue.

Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ) Soins et badineries**

Je me réveillai en entendant le cri d'une femme. Mon esprit se souvint que j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans une chambre annexe pour plus de discrétion. Puis j'entendais la voix de Severus, qui avait repris son ton froid, hautain et distant pour parler à la femme que je reconnu comme le dragon de l'infirmerie de Poudlard : Madame Pomfresh**.**

**« **Professeur Snape, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! S'écria le dragon de l'infirmerie.

Cessez de hausser le ton envers moi Pompom. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. C'est seulement une morsure et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

Trois jours ! Trois jours qu'il dort depuis cette petite morsure comme vous dite. Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Je doute même qu'il ne l'ait voulu.

Oh mais je vous en prie. Ne vous gênez pas de lui demander. Il est réveillé, lui répondit-il goguenard. »

Les rideaux de mon lit s'ouvrirent devant une infirmière affolée et mon vampire en colère. Je leur souris et hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Madame Pomfresh qu'en effet Severus ne m'avait forcé en rien.

Alors qu'elle commençait à m'ausculter je voyais la mâchoire de mon amour se contracter, ses muscles se tendre. La douleur d'il y a quelques jours avait presque disparut. À priori mes os étaient réparés. Seules quelques plaies perduraient. Un grondement se fit entendre lorsque Pompom enlevait toutes les bandes autour de mon corps et débutait l'application d'une crème régénératrice sur mes plaies. Après qu'elle eu fait mes bras et mon torse, elle voulu continuer à me soigner. Mais mon professeur de potions la mise dehors, lui criant qu'il pouvait s'occuper de moi sans son aide. J'entendis un « foutu vampire avec ses manières protectrices et sa jalousie » avant que la porte ne se referme vivement. Elle était sûrement indignée par son comportement. Severus me sourit pour me rassurer et entreprit de m'appliquer la crème sur le reste du corps. Après qu'il eu finit mes jambes, il poursuivit par mon dos. Je n'avais que dix sept ans, presque dix-huit, mon corps d'adolescent réagissait donc sous ses mains qui parcouraient ma peau, pour correctement imprégner le produit. Rouge de honte, je n'osais pas me retourner vers lui, bien qu'il eu finit. Je l'entendis pour ma première fois rire. Il avait bien changé le sinistre maître des cachots. Ce n'était pas un de ses rires moqueurs ou sadiques. Non, un vrai rire. Voulant voir son visage éclairé d'un sourire, je tournai légèrement la tête. Une fois de plus ses yeux noirs n'étaient plus que deux rubis me fixant, avec un sourire tendre et taquin. Mon rougissement ne fit que croître et je posais mon front contre mes bras. Je ne voulais décidément pas qu'il me voit aussi pathétique. Mais Dieu, ce qu'il était beau !

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps. Après tout dans quelques semaines, il n'aura plus de secret pour moi. Et c'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. Alors ne fais pas ton gamin et relève ta tête. Je préfère voir tes yeux verts. »

Rassuré, je me retournai heureux de ses paroles, du fait qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui. Ma réaction d'il y a quelques minutes s'était apaisée. Je pouvais donc le regarder à nouveau, bien que toute gêne ne soit pas dissipée. Ça viendrait sûrement avec le temps. Mon tendre et cher Slytherin me regardait d'un air badin.

« Ah enfaîte, jolie tatouage Harry.

Severus ! Le grondais-je. Arrête de me taquiner !

Où as-tu fait ce tatouage Harry ? C'est un tatouage magique. Il ne peut être effacé et peut parcourir tout ton corps n'est-ce pas ?

Si je te dis où je l'ai fait ça ne vas pas te plaire...

Dis le moi, m'ordonna-t-il

Dans l'allée des Embrumes, lui dis-je en obéissant par instinct comme lors de notre dernière discussion.

Je vois. Il est réellement magnifique. J'aime le fait qu'un serpent entour le vif d'or. Je me demande où se tatouage peut aller... dit-il avec un sourire en coin relativement lubrique.

Oh je t'en pris ! Et c'est moi le gamin ?! Demandais-je, le corps secoué de rire contenu. Pourtant c'est à ton tour de réagir tel un adolescent avec des hormones en ébullitions.

Bien sûr que c'est toi le gamin ! Me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Après tout je suis ton aîné ! Et puis je n'y peux rien. Ton corps est un délice. Je ne peux que te désirer... Bon je vois que ça te gènes alors passons. Nous y reviendrons dans quelques jours dans tout les cas... Je vois que tu as une question à me faire part. Je t'écoute.

Pourquoi ?

Toujours aussi éloquent Harry, répliqua-t-il.

Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Ne me détestes-tu pas ?

Écoute Lionceau, je ne pouvais pas exprimer mes sentiments du temps de Voldemort. N'oublie pas qu'il était non seulement contre les Sang-Mélé et les Nés-Moldus, mais aussi contre les homosexuels. Et ce n'est peu dire qu'il était surtout contre tout ce qui était en lien avec toi ! Étant son espion, je ne pouvais prendre ce risque.

Ça veut dire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi depuis longtemps ? Mais pourtant je pensais que tu me détestais à cause de mon père et de mon parrain !

C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à voir au delà du fait que tu es le fils de Potter et le filleul de Black. Ils m'ont tout les deux pourrit la vie au plus haut point durant ma scolarité. Mais j'ai pu m'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas comme eux. Là où je m'attendais à de l'arrogance, à un sentiment de supériorité de ta part, il en était rien. J'ai su il y a deux ans que tu avais été mal traité par ta famille moldu durant ton enfance. Cela à était le déclic qui m'a fait prendre conscience que tu n'étais l'image dont je m'étais faite de toi. Puis j'ai prit conscience du courage, de la témérité et de la loyauté dont tu faisais preuve. Mais aussi de la bêtise de te mettre en danger. Dans l'obscurité, lorsque tu te croyais seul, je t'ai vu pleurer et regretter les morts, regretter celui que tu aurais pu être sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être Harry Potter mais juste Harry un adolescent comme les autres. Mais cela t'était impossible. Alors je te voyais relever la tête devant les autres, te construire un masque de Sauveur, même devant tes meilleurs amis. C'est là que j'ai comprit que mon cœur s'était lié au tien. Dès lors je te considérais seulement comme Harry. Puis peu à peu je me suis mis à éprouver de l'affection pour toi, à être attendrit, à vouloir te protéger, et non parce que Dumbledor me le demandait mais parce que je le voulais au plus profond de moi même. Et depuis cet été j'au accepter le fait que je te désirais plus que je n'avais désiré personnes et que je t'aimais d'un amour impossible et inconditionnelle, en silence.

Prouve le moi Severus. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent voracement sur les miennes, impérieuses. J'ai juste eu le temps de penser que c'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait aussi longtemps la parole dans un discours enflammé, que déjà mes pensées s'échappaient de moi. De ses dents, il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant le passage tout en les égratignant. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, lui laissant libre accès à ma bouche. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. J'essayais de lui répondre au mieux, mais il avait volé mon premier véritable baiser. Pas un de ces baisers partagé avec Cho Chang ou Ginny Weasley. Non, un vrai baiser, passionné, dominateur. Un baiser me laissant pantelant. J'adorais ça. J'aimais savoir que le premier lui appartenait. Rien d'étonnant, il avait aussi volé mon cœur. Cela importait peu. J'étais à lui.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, je pus voir ses pupilles dilatées et son regard brillant, rouge. Je n'avais jamais vu mon professeur dans cet état. Et le fait qu'il me désir, moi, rien que moi, bien que mon corps était le cimetière d'un combat mortel, me flattait et me rassurait. Il me sourit et reprenant contenance il s'assit à nouveau à mes côtés avant de reprendre paroles.

« Excuse-moi de mettre jeté sur toi, me dit-il d'un ton légèrement coupable.

Je ne t'avais jamais entendu t'excuser... Si tu savais comme je suis heureux suite à ton discours et à ce... baiser, l'informais-je. Tu devrais t'excuser plus souvent. Ça te rend sexy, lui dis-je en souriant mesquinement.

Oui je le sais, je le ressens. Ne t'habitue pas à des excuses, gamin. Je déteste ça... et j'ai rarement besoin d'en prononcer puisque j'ai toujours, ou presque, raison, dit-il avec fierté.

Oh, je ne voulais pas que tu t'excuses tout le temps. J'aime ton mauvais caractère, le rassurais-je. Et euh... ça ne me dérange pas que... que tu m'embrasses, l'informais-je en rougissant à nouveau.

Et dire que je vais avoir la chance de tout te faire découvrir. Tu es ma perdition céleste, Harry, m'affirma-t-il tendrement. Car c'était ton premier baiser n'est-ce pas ?

Oh il y a eu Cho... mais... enfin ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Elle pleurait tellement et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas un de tes baisers. De même pour Ginny. C'était plus pour embêter Ron qu'on est sortit ensemble. Nous voulions essayer mais Ginny est plus une petite sœur pour moi.

Je suis content que tu admettes que mes baisers valent autant, ou tout du moins mieux que ceux de mesdemoiselles Chang et Weasley. Le contraire aurait été regrettable pour ces deux demoiselles puisqu'il aurait fallut que je l'ai tue, dit-il mi-figue mi-raisin. Et ne sois pas gêné. Je suis plus vieux, donc j'ai plus d'expérience. Ça me va très bien, affirma-t-il.

Oui tu as raison.

Explique-moi la raison de ce tatouage, m'intimait-il.

Le vif c'est la représentation que je me suis attribué, et le fait qu'il soit entouré d'un serpent sans que ce dernier l'empêche de voler...

Oui ? M'incita-t-il à continuer.

C'est... C'est comme si c'était toi qui m'entourais. Après tout tu es un Serpentard et bien que tu me protèges, tu tiens aussi compte de ceux que je veux, tu ne m'enfermes pas. Ou tout du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressentais il y a déjà quelques mois... et encore maintenant.

Attention Harry, tu risques de m'habituer au bonheur. Et je pourrais alors ne plus me passer de toi et t'enfermer dans un donjon pour que personne ne puisse s'approcher de toi, hormis moi.

Je l'espère bien Sev' ! Répondais-je en m'amusant de son coté Poufsouffle. Enfin pas pour le donjon hein ! C'est un peu extrême... Tes yeux sont rouges. Veux-tu boire ?

Non pas aujourd'hui. Ça ira. Et évite les surnoms de ce style en public.

Tu es sûr ? Ne te prive surtout pas. Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? Ça te dérange ?

Peut-être plus tard. Tu es encore un peu faible. De plus je ne tiens pas à ce que Madame Pomfresh me fasse à nouveau une scène. Et je ne veux pas tout simplement parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir. Puisque tu es suffisamment remit et que c'est les vacances d'été, veux-tu aller te promener dans les jardins des enseignants au sein de Poudlard ? Éluda-t-il en passant du coq à l'âne.

Oui, mais je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas accessible aux élèves !

Mais tu n'es plus élève. Nous les professeurs avons accès à ses jardins librement. Un de nos privilèges si je puis dire. Aller, habille-toi. Je t'attends devant l'infirmerie. Si tu as un problème appelle moi.

D'accord, le rassurais-je, heureux de pouvoir sortir de ces murs blancs. »

* * *

Une petite reviews !? ^^


	4. Sylass

**Titre** : Severus, mon Amour

**Paring** : Severus Snape et Harry Potter ! Un bon p'tit Snarry pour vous ;)

**Rating M** pour vos beaux yeux !

**Etat de la fic** : fini ! Donc je publierai régulièrement pour pas vous faire trop attendre ^^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et tous l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

**stormtrooper2** : Oui en effet les pensées d'Harry ne sont pas toutes roses, mais tu verras ce type de pensées va continuer encore un peu... Mais en tant qu'happy end ça ira mieux ^^ Et il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Severus comme ça. Il reste un être humain =)

**TeZuKa J** : Merci beaucoup ^^ En effet Severus ressens seulement les émotions et les besoins d'Harry. J'espère que ça sera plus clair dans les prochains chapitres

**potimarron** : De rien ! Lol on est d'accord je les trouve sympa avec leur côté pouffsoufle ;)

**SxN** : Merci! Ce type de review fait toujours plaisir à un auteur ^^ Voici donc la suite

**brigitte26** : Oui le dialogue est la base pour une relation de couple saine ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**Olivia Severus** : Oui j'essaye de faire attention pour les fautes mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort ;)

Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Sylass**

Severus sortit de la pièce tandis que je me levais. J'enfilais rapidement le jean délavé, posé sur le siège à côté de mon lit, mettant en valeur mon fessier de joueur de Quidditch, et le haut, col roulé noir saillant mes muscles à merveille. De plus cela caché mes deux cicatrices que j'aurais à vie sur la hanche et le cou. Je me demandais qui avait choisit ces vêtements. Cette personne avait, je dois le reconnaître, bon goût. Une fois que j'eus lassé mes chaussures, je me dirigeai vers la porte blanche de l'infirmerie. Afin de faire peur à mon tendre professeur de potions, je l'ouvris vivement, la faisant percuter le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception lorsque je me rendis compte que mon vampire me regardait d'un sourire goguenard. Il avait dû ressentir par mon lien de calice que je m'apprêtais à faire un mauvais coup. Ce n'est pas juste !

Il me tendit la main, que je pris sans aucune hésitation, et nous marchâmes tranquillement en direction des jardins. Severus ouvrit la porte sous mes yeux curieux et ébahis par la beauté des lieux. La pièce était d'une température élevée, sans être étouffante, avec une lumière tamisée. Un chemin de sable menait jusqu'à une fontaine de marbre, où un dragon de marbre reposait, comme endormis. Des bancs étaient disposés tout autour dans l'attente d'un personnel de l'établissement scolaire, fatigué par une journée de cours, voulant se ressourcer. Plusieurs chemins partaient de cette fontaine nous emmenant tantôt vers un monde de couleurs enchanteresses, tantôt vers un monde aux effluves envoûtantes. J'étais conquis par cette pièce si apaisante.

Severus, me sourit tendrement et me conduisit jusqu'à la fontaine où il s'assit sur le rebord assez large. Je m'assis à mon tour à même le sol, me plaçant entre ses jambes, pour ensuite reposer ma tête contre l'une de ses cuisses. Il m'enleva mon haut et commença à me masser le cou. Je savais qu'il pouvait voir mes cicatrices. Ça aurait dus me déranger mais pourtant j'étais si bien. Ses mains contre ma peau, cette pièce enchanteresse, et cette paix d'après guerre. Oui j'étais heureux. Je ne sus dire si quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, j'eus une pensée pour l'infirmière de l'école que nous n'avions pas prévenue de notre départ. Elle devait s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il est. Puis j'écartai vivement cette pensée en me disant que non seulement j'avais le droit de vivre ma vie maintenant que la guerre avait cessé, mais que Severus avait sûrement laissé un mot ou autre, vu son talent de l'organisation. Mon esprit s'évada à nouveau, ma tête reposant toujours contre le jean noir de mon vampire, ses mains anguleuse contre ma peau en voie de guérison. J'entrevoyais le début du bonheur. Mais ce bonheur avait eu un prix et ce fut Severus qui me l'annonca après que je lui eu demandé. Fred était mort, laissant George seul sans son frère jumeau. Bill l'aîné des frère Weasley s'était fait mordre par le loup garou personnel du Lord Noir et était devenu un lycanthrope. Toute sa vie il devra supporter ses transformations douloureuses et sa condition de créature magique, mal vu au ministère. Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui m'était si dévoué avait lui aussi périt, emportant avec lui les quelques bons souvenirs de mon passé avec ses êtres si gentils. Avant que je ne continu ma liste de morts, me retranchant dans mes sombres pensées, j'entendis Severus grognait et raffermir ses mains sur ma peau. Je le regardais et sourit pour le rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces pensées. Ni même oublier le fait que j'étais un foutu meurtrier. Mais je le savais près de moi. Présent pour me soutenir. Et c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Son regard rouge semblait inquiet. Je me dégageai de sa chaleur pour me lever. J'époussetai rapidement la poussière sur mon jean avant de me pencher pour déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris à nouveau pour le rassurer. Il prit ma main et m'attira sur ses genoux pour une étreinte protectrice et possessive où sa force vampirique me transmit sa présence rassurante.

Je me levais à nouveau avec souplesse, me dégageant de ses bras, mon corps engourdis par la position que j'avais prit plus tôt au sol, sans bouger. Je me retournais vers mon vampire, le voyant froncer les sourcils à nouveau, dans une mauvaise habitude que je devrais lui enlever dans les prochaines années. Je lui souris pour lui assurer que j'allais bien, puis je lui intimais de rester se reposer auprès de la fontaine, en lui disant que je reviendrai d'ici une demi heure. Haussant les épaules, il finit par s'allonger le long du rebord du point d'eau et fermer les yeux, en une acceptation silencieuse. On pouvait croire, en regardant la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, qu'il s'était assoupit. Je laissais flotter un sourire tendre sur s'étirer sur mes lèvres, sachant pertinemment que même si mon Amour semblait de prime abord tout à fait détendu, il n'en reste pas moins alerte au monde l'environnant. Ne me dépêtrant pas de ce sourire béat, j'entrepris de me diriger vers le sentier de gauche où le sable était bordé de fleurs pastelles.

Je marchais depuis plusieurs minutes découvrant roses, iris, œillets, tulipes, glaïeul, lys, orchidées, marguerites, muguets, jacinthes, jonquilles...

Tant de fragrances, de teintes suaves m'enivraient. Qui aurait pût croire que le Survivant se laisserait tant émerveiller par de simples fleurs ?

Soudain, je vis une ombre se mouvoir dans l'obscurité des roses, s'avançant vers moi. Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma baguette à l'infirmerie. Et Severus qui n'était pas là. Que faire ? Dans un sursaut, je vis un magnifique serpent surgir devant moi, s'arrêtant près de mon visage. La longueur de son corps était certainement l'équivalent de ma taille. Ses couleurs rouges et cuivre luisaient devant mes iris émeraude. Sur le haut de sa tête figurait une tache dorée. Étrangement, cette tache semblait être un éclair, jumelle du souvenir d'enfance que m'avait laissé à vie le feu Voldemort.

Attiré par cet animal insolite, j'avançais ma main jusqu'à lui et lui demanda dans un sifflement apaisant de venir contre moi, ne lui voulant aucun mal. Il n'obéit pas, et me regarda méfiant. Je me doutais que je devais lui paraître bien étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un serpent était surprit par le fait que je parlais sa langue. Je le voyais encore se mouvoir avec aisance devant moi, comme s'il hésitait entre m'obéir ou me tuer. Mais comme les autres de son espèce, je savais qu'il céderait à la curiosité. Je laissais un sourire s'esquissait sur mes lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tarderait pas à prendre la parole. Cette hypothèse se confirma rapidement.

« ῀_Bonjour jeune humain. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ ῀

῀_Harry Potter. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?_ ῀ Lui demandais-je en Fourchelangue.

῀_Je me nomme Sylass. Et je suis ici car le vieil homme à la barbe blanche m'a autorisé à demeurer dans le château pour me nourrir du pouvoir de l'établissement._ ῀

῀_De son pouvoir ? Je ne comprends pas_, ῀ avouais-je, perdu.

῀_C'est simple. Je ne suis pas un de ces serpents si commun_, m'expliqua-t-il hautainement. _Je suis un serpent magique. J'offre protection à mon maître. En contrepartie, il me nourrit grâce à sa force magique._ ῀

῀_Je vois. Où est ton maître ?_ ῀Demandais-je.

῀_Je n'en ai plus. Pourquoi serais-tu intéressé Harry ?_ ῀

῀_Oh non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire_... ῀tentais-je d'expliquer, confus.

῀_Pourtant tu aurais la puissance de me nourrir sans que tu ne ressentes aucune fatigue. Ta source de pouvoir semble inépuisable. De plus je te protégerai non seulement par le venin et par les contrepoisons que je peux administrer mais aussi par les sorts de protections et d'attaques qui me sont propre._ ῀

῀_Tu ne me sembles pas dangereux. Mais il faut que je demande à Severus s'il est d'accord car_... ῀ »

Notre conversation fut écourtée par des bruits de pas, une voix grave criant mon prénom et deux bras fermes m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte possessive. En voyant, l'animal extrêmement proche de son calice qui avait tendu le bras en sa direction, le vampire recula prudemment, en n'oubliant pas que le jeune sorcier pouvait parler aux serpents. Cependant voir cet animal aussi proche ne le laissant pas confiant. D'un mouvement brusque il pouvait très bien planter ses foutus crocs dans son précieux compagnon et le condamner à une mort, ou tout du moins à des souffrances peu désirables. Pourtant il était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas agressif avec le jeune Fourchelangue.

« Harry, pourquoi tends-tu ton bras à cette... animal ?

Sev' tu m'aimes ?

Euh... Oui bien sur, répondit-il, pris au dépourvu.

Tu me fais confiance ?

Oui... dit-il avec prudence, décelant dans l'esprit de son calice un mauvais coup se préparant.

Et je suis libre à tes côtés ? Je peux faire ce que je désire, affirmais-je.

Où veux-tu en venir Harry ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Répond à ma dernière question et tu comprendras, l'incitais-je avec détermination.

La réponse est oui, bien sûr. Tant que tu restes dans le domaine de l'acceptable pour le vampire en moi. Alors maintenant explique toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Oh c'est rien. Sylass restera maintenant avec nous. C'est un serpent magique, l'informais-je laissant mon nouveau compagnon glisser le long de mon bras pour venir reposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Tu veux bien mon bonheur non ? Alors elle restera avec nous.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard toi, vu comment tu utilise cette forme de chantage ?

Parce que je détestais Malfoy et que j'ai supplié le choixpeau de me mettre à Gryffondor, répondis-je honnêtement.

C'est bon à savoir. Bien que ça ne m'étonne guère. Heureusement que ce ne fut pas le cas. Tu m'aurais fait les 400 coups en étant à Serpentard et je n'aurais rien dit, pour ne pas faire perdre de points à ma maison.

Je le savais ! Tu favorises ta propre maison. Tu n'es pas impartiale, lui reprochais-je.

Peu importe tu n'es plus à Poudlard. Si je ne favorisais pas ma maison, aucun professeur ne le ferait. Ils ne voyaient que des futurs Mangemorts et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que tous les Serpentards n'avaient pas cette sale ambition. Surtout que certains Mangemorts étaient tout autant chez les Serpentards que chez les autres maisons de Poudlard. Sinon, je suis d'accord pour Sylass. Mais qu'elle reste éloignée de moi avec ses sales crocs où j'en fais un sac à main que j'offrirai à Minerva, me prévient-il en regardant mon serpent droit dans les yeux.

Chéri, tu as toi même des crocs alors ne commence pas. Et entend toi bien avec elle. Je ne veux pas de chamailleries. Et c'est la même chose pour toi Sylass. Compris ? De toute façon le professeur McGonagall n'aimerait surement pas ça comme cadeau. »

Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête de consentements, avant que Sylass se mette à luire étrangement, telle une lumière blanche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, et je voyais Severus froncer de nouveau les sourcils d'anticipation, près à réagir à la moindre attaque. Puis soudain mon serpent disparut alors qu'un picotement persistant bien que non désagréable se propageait autour de mon bras gauche. Un tatouage était apparut le long de mon bras. Sur le haut de mon épaule reposait la tête de Sylass tandis que le reste de son corps entouré mon bras, s'arrêtant à mon poignet. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs particulières pour se fondre en moi dessinant seulement le contour de son corps et de ses crocs en noirs. Je dois l'avouer, loin de défigurer mon corps, elle était réellement magnifique. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la marque avilissante de Voldemort. Severus semblait de mon avis car il ne protesta pas. Je remis mon haut, qu'il avait emporté avec lui en me rejoignant, puis le maître des cachots me prit la main et nous rentrèrent ensemble dans ses appartements.

Loin de ce que je m'attendais de la part d'un ex-Serpentard, et directeur de maison de cette dernière, les couleurs apparentes n'étaient pas le vert et argenté. Son salon, très cosy était dans des teintes chocolat, crème et vert. Deux fauteuils, en cuir noir, face à face étaient disposé de chaque coté d'un canapé de la même couleur et matière. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait un tapis à long poils chocolat, où était mit pardessus une petite table en verre. Contre chaque mur était positionnés d'immenses bibliothèques ne se séparant que pour faire apparaître trois portes. La porte des appartements de Severus, une porte qui menait à la chambre et une porte qui conduisait à la cuisine. N'ayant pas la force de visiter la cuisine, je lui demandai qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre. Celle-ci était ocre et blanche, assez simple et accueillante où trônait un lit double en baldaquin avec un drap de soie blanche le recouvrant et quelques oreillers, de couleurs sable, disposés en vrac dessus.

Je jetai les oreillers au sol sans attendre l'autorisation et m'allongea habillé sur les draps qui semblaient m'appeler pour être le portail des songes. J'étais exténué mais Severus tient à me faire enlever mes vêtements. Je le laissais faire trop épuisé pour protester. Il enlevait mes chaussures, en grommelant sur le fait des « foutus Gryffondor faisant des nœuds trop serrés à leurs lacets » mais finit par y arriver. Puis il enlevait mes chaussettes. Il me fit asseoir pour enlever mon haut avant que je ne retombe lourdement contre le matelas. J'entendis, plus que je ne vis, ma bouche de ceinture se défaire, de même pour le bouton et la fermeture de mon jean. Dans un dernier effort je soulevai mon bassin pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter. Je lui fus reconnaissant de me laisser mon boxer. Il ramenait le drap au dessus de moi afin de couvrir mon corps. J'entendais des froissements de vêtements. Je supposai qu'il se déshabillait à son tour, alors que mon cerveau se débranchait au fur et à mesure. Je sentais le drap se soulever à côté de moi, le matelas s'affaisser et un bras fort entourer ma taille. Je me blottis contre ce corps masculins avant de sombrer.

Épuisé par cette journée, je ne pensai pas à donner de morsure à mon cher et tendre vampire. Ni à parler de Sylass. Ils devront attendre mon réveil

* * *

Cela vous a plut ? Que pensez-vous de Sylass ?

Une petite review please ! Bisous ! ^^


	5. Marque, Amour

**Titre** : Severus, mon Amour

**Paring** : Severus Snape et Harry Potter ! Un bon p'tit Snarry pour vous ;)

**Rating M** pour vos beaux yeux !

**Etat de la fic** : fini ! Donc je publierai régulièrement pour pas vous faire trop attendre ^^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et tous l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

**storrmtrooper2 :** Je suis contente que tu comprennes aussi bien le cheminement de ma fic. En effet Harry aime déjà Severus donc nécessairement il n'y a pas de réel obstacle au développement de leur relation.

**brigitte26 :** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien Sylass. Il va en effet être un bon ami pour Harry mais aussi un "protecteur". Comme demandé voici la suite ;)

**BB-initials** : Salut ^^Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ) Marque, Amour**

Une caresse dans mon dos me fit soupirer de contentement, alors que je me réveillais. Un poids autour de ma taille m'approchait plus près d'un corps frais contre lequel je m'étais allongé. Il me fallut quelque seconde pour me rappelais qu'hier soir je m'étais assoupis dans les bras de mon vampire.

Les yeux toujours clos, je me retournais sur le dos, tout en gardant le bras de Severus autours de moi, l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand son corps épousa le mien, seulement retenue par ses avant bras. Je sentis sa bouche frôlant les miennes avec légèreté, sans s'y attarder. Je fronçais les sourcils : ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Je voulais plus sentir ses lèvres. De nouveaux ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes rapidement. Il s'y reprit à trois fois, semblant s'y amuser. Dans un soupir je me saisis de sa nuque pour être sûr qu'il ne se rétractera pas avant d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne et d'échanger un baiser plus appuyé.

« Ouvre les yeux Harry… »

Sa voix de velours, quelque peu autoritaire, me fit ouvrir mes paupières comme il me l'avait demandé. Je plongeais mes orbes dans ses yeux noirs. Je ne les avais plus vues de cette couleur depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendais compte à quel point ces puits onyx m'étaient chers bien que ses yeux rouges étaient tout autant magnifiques. Après un second baiser je lui souris, et me décidais à prendre la parole.

« 'jour, Sev', lui dis-je dans un murmure

Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormis ?

Etonnamment oui. Mieux que depuis plusieurs mois. Tu fais un oreiller parfais, lui répondais-je, badin.

Je n'en doute point. Comme quoi un ancien Mangemort peut se reconvertir en oreiller pour Survivant, il le dit avec un sourire, pourtant ses yeux se voilèrent en se posant sur sa marque sur son avant bras.

Severus ? l'appelais-je, hésitant.

Oui ? Ne soit pas gêné Harry. Si tu as une question à me poser fait le… enfin à condition que ça ne parle pas de potion. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je te réapprenne tout depuis ta première année.

Il arborait un sourire sournois. Un soupire agacé s'échappait de mes lèvres mais après réflexion je ne préférais pas relevé. Surtout en sachant la conversation que je voulais avoir, valait mieux éviter de le mettre dans des conditions défavorables.

Puis-je te poser une question ? lui demandais-je

Tu viens de le faire, mais dans ma magnanimité du jour je t'autorise à m'en poser une autre.

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait d'enlever la tension naissant dans mes épaules mais cela n'y faisait rien. Je reprenais ma respiration, me rendant compte que je m'étais arrêté de respirer.

« Severus, regrettes-tu ta marque ? »

Sans me répondre, il se souleva de sur mon corps pour s'assoir à côté de moi, me touchant à peine. Il avait fermé les yeux et les lèvres pincées dans une fine ligne. Apparemment je l'avais énervé. Je le regrettais. Pourtant je tenais à connaitre la réponse à ma question. C'est pourquoi je l'appelais à nouveau d'une voix douce et inquiète.

« Excuse-moi mon ange. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je pensais juste qu'on aurait ce genre de conversation plus tard… Pour te répondre, il est certain que la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me réjouit pas. Elle me rappelle un passé peu glorieux. J'ai tué plus de personnes que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Hommes et femmes… Parfois des enfants. Je ne peux revenir sur ses faits. Je ne suis pas sans cœur comme tout le monde le pense. Ces événements me hantent encore parfois mais je passe outre pour continuer à avancer. Et surtout je relativise. J'ai enlevé des vies, certes, mais grâce à toutes mes actions j'ai pu espionner le Lord Noir et contrecarrer un maximum ces plans, pour au final aboutir à sa mort. »

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant de lui, s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Et le fait que ça soit pour moi qu'il ait fait cet effort me mettait du baume au cœur. Toutefois, j'aurais aimé lui faire oublier ces mauvais souvenirs. Sa marque des ténèbres les lui rappellerait toujours. Pendant ma réflexion je sentais Sylass reprendre sa forme animal et glisser de mon corps pour se mettre entre moi et Severus. C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Bien que je ne sache pas si elle était réalisable, il fallait que je tente le coup.

« Sev' ?

Oui ?

Aimerais-tu l'enlever ? Ta marque…

Bien sûr. Mais c'est impossible. J'ai cherché durant une grande partie de ma vie un sort ou une potion pour l'effacer mais c'est impossible. Elle reste indélébile.

Je vois… »

Je regardais à nouveau Sylass, avant de me décider à faire part de mon idée, à cette dernière.

_« ῀ Sylass, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour effacer le tatouage sur l'avant bras de Severus ? ῀ »_

Sylass s'approchait du bras de mon vampire et sortit sa langue pour la passer sur son avant bras. Severus prit sa baguette près à lui jeter un sort mais d'un regard je lui fis comprendre de ne rien faire. D'attendre.

_« ῀Ce tatouage a été fait par de la magie noir. ῀_

_῀Je sais. Severus ne parvient pas à l'enlever. C'est pourquoi je te demande si toi tu en es capable. ῀_

_῀Bien sûr ! Contrairement à ton vampire je suis capable de tout ! ῀ »_

Son ton suffisant me faisait sourire. J'étais heureux qu'il puisse faire ce que je lui demandais. C'est pourquoi, je n'hésitais pas une seconde en lui demandant de s'exécuter.

Il glissa jusqu'à la marque de Severus et y planta ses crocs. Mon vampire sursauta et je le voyais bien se crisper autant de douleur que d'agacement. Il tenait fermement sa baguette près à lancer un sort à Sylass mais je le suppliais de mes yeux pour qu'il n'en fasse rien et patiente.

Sylass retira ses crocs de son avant bras et remonta le long de mon corps avant de reprendre sa forme précédente de tatouage contre ma peau. J'entendais Severus gémir de souffrance tout en se tenant le bras fortement. S'il avait été humain il se serait certainement fait des bleus par sa force. Sous nos yeux, l'encre noir du tatouage s'évaporait dans les airs, tandis que sur sa peau il ne restait plus que le dessin où le sans s'écoulait.

Je regardais mon amour, déçut que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, et qu'il avait dû souffrir pour rien. C'est pourquoi je m'excusais auprès de lui.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu mon ange ? Ton serpent a réussit. Je n'ai plus ma marque.

Pourtant elle est toujours présente. Hormis que ca ne sera plus de l'encre mais des cicatrices qui apparaitront une fois que le sang cessera de couler.

Tu te trompes. Les cicatrices ne resteront pas grâce à toi. »

Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos, et se plaça au dessus de moi, avant de dégager mon cou de ses mains et d'y planter ses canines après avoir léché les anciennes marques qu'il m'avait laissé. Il but quelques gorgé avant de cicatriser les blessures de ses dents par sa salive.

Je regardais à nouveau son avant bras, tandis qu'il en faisait de même et je pu voir que son avant bras diaphane était vierge de toute marque avilissante.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, heureux du résultat. Inconsciemment j'écartais les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer plus près de moi, nos sexes se frôlant.

« Tu es toujours vierge Harry ? As-tu déjà eu une relation poussé avec quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix roque envoyait des frissons le long de mon échine. Voir ses yeux noirs brulant d'un feu exquis me troublait.

« Non jamais. Il n'y a que toi. J'ai… j'ai seulement échangé des baisers avec Cho et Ginny… »

Un grondement possessif sortait de sa gorge et il m'embrassa sauvagement, pour réaffirmer sa dominance. J'aimais ce type de baiser qui enflammer tout mon être.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il fit disparaitre nos vêtements restant, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il passa sa langue plus tendrement sur mes lèvres me rassurant. A fleur de peau je sentais son odeur s'imprégner dans ma peau et son gout si particulier sur mes lèvres me faisant fermer les yeux.

Severus posait des baisers le long de ma mâchoire avant de descendre sa bouche dans mon cou éraflant ma peau de ses dents. Sa langue parcourait ma carotide, me mordillant sans jamais me mordre, me proclamant comme sien. Mon corps s'arquait contre le sien, tandis qu'un gémissement résonnait dans le chambre. Le mien ? Le sien ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, perdant pieds tandis que ses mains caressaient mes hanches, mon ventre, remontant doucement pour s'attarder sur mes tétons dans des effleurements sournois. Il remontait sa bouche vers mon oreille, mordillant mon lobe me faisant miauler de plaisir. Je le sentais se reculer, m'obligeant à ouvrir les paupières pour le regarder avec frustration. Un sourire narquois était affiché sur ses lèvres et ses yeux parcouraient mon visage dans un brasier amoureux. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, tandis que tous mes muscles étaient tendus dans une prière silencieuse.

Balançant nos hanches les un vers les autres, nos érections se frottaient dans un appel de libération. Je n'avais rien connu d'aussi bon. Mon corps en feu, me faisait délicieusement souffrir. Severus descendait sa bouche jusqu'à un de mes tétons pour y faire parcourir sa langue, suçotant, mordillant, me faisant crier de plaisir. Sa main s'attardait entre mon nombril et mon sexe, jouant avec mes poils noirs, sans exhausser mes supplications. Il reproduit se schéma avec mon autre téton, dans une torture inlassable.

Il m'embrassait enfin en prenant mon sexe dans sa main, alternant des gestes vifs et doux sur ma verge.

Il quitta ma bouche pour englober mon sexe entre ses lèvres tandis que je criais son prénom. Mon dieu ce que c'était bon ! Sa langue le long de ma verge, sur mon gland. Ses lèvres descendant et remontant sur mon sexe. Lorsque je sentais mon orgasme venir il cessa tout mouvement se relevant de mon corps.

Quelques larmes de frustration perlèrent à mes yeux.

« Attends un peu mon ange. Je vais te faire connaitre encore mieux. »

Me fiant à sa promesse, je le regardais prendre sa baguette sur sa table de nuit me jetant deux sorts que je ne connaissais pas. Il se remit entre mes jambes qu'il porta sur ses épaules avant de s'enfoncer en moi d'un coup sec.

J'arrêtais de respirer en m'attendant à de la douleur, mais avec surprise je ne ressentis que le plaisir de sentir la dureté de mon vampire m'emplir enfin.

« Ne soit pas aussi surpris ! J'ai utilisé un sort de lubrification et un sort pour dilater ton sphincter. »

Il me regardait avec amour tout en gardant son sourire agaçant. Mais sa voix toujours aussi roque me fit bouger mon bassin, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit.

Il commença ses mouvements doucement mais je suppliais pour plus. Plus de quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Mais il s'exécuta en me pilonnant plus durement. Tout un coup je criais de plaisir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait touché quelque chose en moi et je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

« Ta prostate mon ange »

Il m'informait de cette découverte mais je m'en moquais. Qu'il continue ! Encore et encore. Suivant mes désirs il ne me laissa plus de répit entrant et sortant de mon corps, en touchant à chaque fois ce qu'il appelait prostate, me faisant crier à chaque fois que je ressentais une décharge de plaisir se répercuter en moi.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, dans un dernier cri je me rependais sur nos ventres. Dans un état second je le sentais encore venir à mon encontre plusieurs fois, tandis que les parois de mon anus se resserraient sur son sexe dans ma jouissance. Dans un grondement plus fort, il me mordit l'épaule à sang, pour s'y abreuver par gourmandise, tandis que sa semence s'échappait en mon sein.

Je savais qu'il se retirait de mon corps et qu'il me prenait dans mes bras. Mais tout ce que je ressentais c'était mon corps repu et sa fraicheur m'enlaçant, avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Je me sentais émerger de ma nuit lorsque des lèvres parcouraient ma mâchoire, mes paupières, mon front, s'attardant avec légèreté sur mes lèvres, tandis que deux mains mutines s'amusaient à réveiller les pores de ma peau. Dans cette douceur je ne parvenais pas à me situer. A qui appartenaient cette bouche et ses mains si calmes, m'incitant à ouvrir les yeux, avec tant d'amour ? C'est si agréable ! Je me moquais de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Je veux juste que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Que cette tendresse soit mienne pour toujours.

« Je t'aime tant mon Ange. Mon Harry… »

Severus… Mon esprit lui hurlait que cet amour était partagé avant que je ne retombais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Avez-vous aimez ce chapitre ?

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue que je mettrais en ligne le week-end prochain...

Je suis entrain de préparer un nouveau Drarry... Donc vous n'aurez pas à atteindre trop longtemps entre la fin de cette histoire et le début d'une autre...

Bisous ! Et pensez au reviews ;)


	6. Epilogue

**Titre** : Severus, mon Amour

**Paring** : Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**Rating M** pour vos beaux yeux !

**Etat de la fic** : terminée

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et tous l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

**stormtrooper2** : oui c'est normal qu'il le remercie ;) Je suis contente que tu suis ma fic jusqu'au bout ^^

**brigitte26** : merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que la fin de _Severus, mon Amour_ te conviendras ^^

**astaroth671** : merci d'avoir lu toute ma fic. Il ne te manque que l'épilogue du coup à lire. J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi bien que le reste de ma fic.

** 1** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Severus en vampire moi je l'aime bien ;) En tout cas tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Épilogue **

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés dans une paix relative. Plus de mage noir, de Mangemort ou de sort mortel. Rien. Bon « rien » serait un mot exagéré. Sylass et Severus ne font que se chamailler pour attirer mon attention, comme deux enfants. Pourtant quand je m'absente pour un week-end en tête à tête avec Ron et Hermione, qui d'ailleurs attendaient un heureux événement, la naissance de leur premier enfant, mon vampire et mon serpent restaient sagement à la maison et ne recommençaient à se battre qu'à mon retour.

Une douce routine s'était installer, reposante. Je pouvais être enfin un homme parmi tant d'autre, une personne normale. La presse s'était lassée de colporter des inepties sur ma relation avec Severus, sur notre lien vampire/calice, sur le fait que j'avais toujours Sylass, serpent tatoué sur mon bras, symbole initial des Serpentard, lorsque je sortais en public.

Nous étions tranquilles. Seul bémol : mes cicatrices. Elles ne partaient pas toutes, bien que Severus se démène pour les faire disparaître. Deux persistaient, zébrant ma hanche droite et mon cou. Je n'aimais pas les voir, elles me défiguraient. Dès que j'y pensais tous les mauvais souvenirs revenaient, tel un poison indélébile.

Le souvenir de cette nuit harcelante, me hantais. Son visage souriant alors que les combats faisaient tomber un corps après l'autre, inlassablement. Alors que le sang s'écoulait autour de nous. Alors que les cris déchiraient le silence imposé par la Faucheuse. Lui ne faisait que sourire, fou de cette mort emportant tout. Lui. Voldemort.

Le premier coup qu'il me porta ne fut que le miroir du mien, nous faisant abhorrer tout deux une trainée rouge le long de notre joue. Une douleur fugace ma traversa, mais fut vite remplacer par une rage s'infiltrant dans mes veines, lave tentatrice des meurtriers. Bien que mon esprit m'intimait l'ordre de rester calme, de ne pas laisser cette fureur s'emparer de moi, je ne pouvait maitriser ce sentiment enivrant. Je contrôlais la mort de mon pire ennemi.

Tandis que Voldemort me faisait face, lançant doloris et sortilèges de la mort, je ne pouvais que parer, éviter, survivre. L'eau s'échappant des pores de ma peau s'écoulait le long de mon dos, de mon cou, de mes tempes mais je ne pouvais abandonner contre cet homme qui avait emporté mes parents, mes amis, et qui faisait naître en moi ces sentiments si sombres, si néfastes.

Mon corps tremblait sous ses assauts incessants, s'ouvrant sous la violence des coups. Ce corps qui avait fait de moi le Survivant, se désagrégeait en lambeau de chair. Douleurs après douleurs mon esprit se perdait dans les limbes de la souffrance. Mes pensées s'emmêlaient dans une hécatombe d'élancements funestes. Et lorsque je sus que mon dernier souffle arrivait, je prononçai dans un râle libérateur, un A_vada Kedavra_. Tandis que je lançais ce dernier sort, j'entendais au loin la voix de mon bien aimé lancer un _Sectumsempra_ dans la direction de Voldemort, alors que je le croyais mort. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, accumulation de douleurs sans nom, je vis une lumière pourpre et une lumière verte, s'enlaçaient avant de frapper violemment mon ennemi.

Une vague de souffrances et de tristesse me submergea, suffoquant, mon cœur criait grâce. Ces souvenirs cuisant, que je pensais avoir passé outre, revenaient traîtres pourfendeurs. Mes jambes fléchirent sous la vision des morts qui avaient déversaient leur sang autour de moi à ce moment fatidique. Ce sang qui m'emprisonnait dans un songe vermeil, me faisant oublier tout sauf ces horreurs sans nom. Si seulement j'avais pu empêcher tout ces morts, toute cette haine. Si seulement j'avais pu sauver l'âme de Tom Riddle. Meurtrier. Traître à mon nom. Je n'étais qu'un meurtrier. Mon cœur se déchirait peu à peu, écho de mes souvenirs. Mon souffle se faisait court. Des perles salées s'échappaient d'entre mes cils. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'amour. Plus de pardon. Seulement ces corps décharnaient qui me hantaient. Je ne voulais plus les voir.

Tuez-moi.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. À moins que ce n'étais qu'une illusion. Qu'en sais-je. La Faucheuse viendrait soulager ma conscience sous peu. Alors qu'importe cette présence dans mon dos. Je fermais plus fort mes paupières, voulant m'échappait à une vision cauchemardesque. Je sentais les deux bras se resserrer plus fort autour de moi. Était-ce pour m'étouffer ou pour me remmener à la réalité ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Il est trop tard pour moi. Lorsque tendrement, une langue parcouru mon cou, je me suis dis que seul un ange pouvais m'enlacer aussi amoureusement. Était-il venu me chercher ?

Soudain deux canines transpercèrent ma peau halée, me faisant dans un sursaut ouvrir mes orbes émeraude.

Un bruit de caractéristique me fit reprendre pieds sur terre. Ce bruit qui m'avait sauvé. Mon vampire était là. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Et alors que je perdais pieds, en oubliant la noirceur de mes pensées, deux bras se resserraient plus fort contre moi.

Des vagues de plaisirs déferlaient, réchauffant perfidement mes reins. Ma respiration qui était revenu il y a peu, se faisait à nouveau saccadée, mais pour des raisons beaucoup plus exquises. Tandis que mon vampire prenait soins de mon corps, retraçant de sa langue mon aine, avant d'y planter ses crocs pour une torture ensorcelante, je me perdais dans les délices de la chair.

Après ces trois mois de guérison mon corps avait reprit ses muscles joliment dessiné et ma peau halée était sublimer par mon entraînement au Quidditch que je n'avais pas voulu abandonner. Contre mon dos je sentais le corps souple de mon mari, se réveiller doucement. Trop doucement à mon goût. Je me retournai de façon à être face à son torse imberbe et diaphane. Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, son visage plongé dans mes cheveux en bataille après la nuit de décadence que nous avions passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos corps n'étaient jamais repus de l'autre et grâce à sa condition de vampire, il avait beau être mon aîné, j'étais toujours épuisé avant lui.

Je mordillai légèrement sa peau, à proximité de mes lèvres, m'échappant de ses bras protecteur pour pouvoir le réveiller à ma convenance. Ma langue passa sur un bout de chair se durcissant comme son homologue entre mes lèvres devenues expertes. Mes mains s'attardaient sur cette peau que j'aimais tant explorer, sur ses hanches si masculines, sur ses cuisses si athlétiques. Mon vampire cachait un corps de rêve sous ses sempiternelles robes noirs. Je descendais peu à peu, retraçant son torse avec ma bouche aventureuse.

J'entendais mon homme se réveiller avec des soupirs et des gémissements, son envie se manifestant contre mon ventre. Fier de mon effet, je continuais mon avancé jusqu'à la ligne de toison noir, séparant son nombril, de son sexe érigé. M'attardant un moment sur ce premier, je le torturais exquisément, de la manière si particulière qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Descendant encore plus bas, je m'abaissai jusqu'à cette hampe, tendue à son apogée, avec quelques perles s'y échappant que je recueillais au bout de la langue, faisant jurer sur Merlin mon athée d'Amour. Je soufflais doucement sur ma convoitise, provoquant un halètement mélodieux. Ce que j'aime cet homme en dessous de moi. Au moment où j'allais enfin exhausser le vœu de celui-ci, je me levai rapidement, courant jusqu'à dans la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte qui frappa violemment contre le mur.

J'entendais un grognement de Severus, mécontent que je l'eus laissé dans cet état, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus, un haut de cœur me brûlant la gorge. Et avant de pouvoir dire « Quiddich », me voilà penché au dessus de la cuvette, rendant le repas de la veille. J'entendis, plus que je ne vis Severus rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il me tenait les cheveux, en frictionnant mon dos de compassion. Exténué, je relevai la tête, me rinça la bouche au robinet et alla m'affaler sur le lit.

Mon vampire me rejoint, portant un peignoir sombre pour recouvrir sa nudité, et s'allongeait à coté de moi, les sourcils froncés. M'en voulais-t-il d'avoir interrompu notre étreinte ? Oui il ne m'aimait plus ! Je le savais qu'il allait se lasser de moi. Et sur ces pensées défaitistes, j'éclatais en sanglots.

Severus, désarçonné, me regardait avant de me prendre dans ses bras et d'exiger des explications à mes pensées.

« Tu ne m'aime plus ! Pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien au lit ? Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Que vais-je devenir ? Severus ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie !

Harry, je...

Tu veux me quitter ! Bien ! Vas-y ! Vas-t'en. Vas te trouver une satanée pute ! De toute manière je ne suis pas dépendant de toi. Je te déteste.

Har...

Non je ne voulais pas dire ça. Oublie ! Reste à mes cotés.

Suffit Potter ! Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter satané Griffondor. Je t'aime imbécile ! Maintenant tu ne bouges pas. Vu ? Je dois m'assurer de quelque chose... »

Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers mon ventre, un frisson de peur me parcourra l'échine. Qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal ! Il lança son sort, et une lumière rose entoura mon ventre.

J'entendis, pour la première fois, Severus criait de surprise puis n'arrivant pas à se décider entre rire et pleurer. Il lâcha sa baguette et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer. Je me mis à rire, gagné par sa bonne humeur. Tel une litanie, il répétait inlassablement « On va être papas ! On va être papas ! ». Il finit par me reposer au sol en me souriant comme jamais il ne m'avait sourit. Heureux plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'étais enceint et j'attendais l'enfant de Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, mon amant, mon vampire. Ce dernier après un « je t'aime », chutait lourdement au sol, mais avec toujours autant de prestance, évanouit.

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est finit ! j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié de me lire. Je publierais dans deux semaines si tout vas bien une nouvelle histoire que je suis entrain d'écrire. C'est un Drarry en oneshot.

Pensez à me laisser une petite review pour finir cette histoire en beauté !

Bisous à tous ! =)


End file.
